This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Aim 1: Define the role of antipsychotics in dendrite morphogenesis. Aim 2: Define the downstream pathways in dendrite morphogenesis. Aim 3: Define the role of DHA and its metabolite, NPD1 in dendrite morphogenesis.